Time Isn't Healing
by Odette Texen
Summary: NOW REVISED! a song fic based on Tom Felton's song time isn't healing. my first Sky High ff so please read and review. Warren/Lyla


Time isn't healing

Time isn't healing

Warren released another frustrated sigh. Were a few days of pretending to go out with her enough to make him fall in love? He guessed so. He thought he had heard a noise from outside so he strained his ears. All he could hear was the clock. It felt like hours between the Tick and the Tock. He turned to see how late it is. Great three o'clock, he was going to have bags under his eyes in the morning. Again.

_**And tick tock, goes the clock  
Time is going so slow  
And I'm supposed to be fast asleep  
A couple hours ago **_

His eyes hurt but he just couldn't close them. What has she done to him? Wait! Here it was again. That sound, it was like the rustling of leaves. Strange, he had no trees in the garden under his window. He had fired all of them away. Warren smiled at the memory.

_**So I, I need to exercise  
Alright, I've got to rest these eyes  
And I, I need to knock on some doors  
When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore **_

He opened his eyes. _Seriously, if I have to stare at that ceiling again, I'm gonna make a map for it. _He thought.

He just couldn't help it. Her laugh, her eyes, her hair… he was mesmerized by her. All of her. He released another frustrated sigh. Dammit! It was so hot in this room.

_**'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you**_

Warren quickly threw off the cover and went to open his window. Maybe some exercises would tire him and he would be able to _finally_ go to sleep. Maybe, maybe not.

Without thinking he jumped out of the window and started running. He ran around the house in only his boxers, lost in thoughts. He was far from his house when he realized it. _Oh why not? I have nothing to hide, plus my body looks great._ He smirked and continued to run. After another twenty minutes he was getting cold and decided to go back.

While he ran he thought about her. It seemed that the only time he could spend alone with her anymore were only his dreams. She was always with Will or her friends.

_But you're her friend too__._ Came an annoying voice in his head.

_Shut up, conscious. I don't need you right now._ He retorted.

Now back to those dreams… there were only the two of them, somewhere romantic. Her felt his heart ache at the thought that he could never be with her. Life was so unfair.

_**I have a run and try to send me to sleep  
But things aren't all that they seem  
The only time I seem to spend with you  
Is all in my dreams **_

There was that pain again. It was like millions of knives stabbed through his heart. What if he just erased her from his memory? Would it work?

Not anymore. He has fallen too hard to be able to fix it. But then you never know… he needed someone else. Someone that could help him forget her. Someone to help the pain go away. But then again, she was the only one who could do that. Warren knew it. It wasn't that easy to forget you first real love.

_**So I, I need to let her go  
Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know  
And I, I need to hit the road  
And find me a girl of my own**_

He quickly and silently sneaked into the house, then into his room. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Again.

_**'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you**_

He felt the sleep overcome him. Yes, he would see her again! Almost there… almost there…

"Warren?" A female voice called his name. The young adult jumped out of bed.

There she was. Red hair, beautiful brown eyes… Layla was standing just in front of his window biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it, Layla? It's four in the morning." He tried to sound annoyed. 'Tried' being key word.

"I… You… it's stupid, I'll just go." She turned around but he grabbed her arm.

_It's now or never._ He thought and pressed his lips to hers. They were velvety soft and warm. Layla just stood there frozen. Warren was about to pull away when she kissed him back. Passionately. _Maybe dreams do come true._ Was his lat coherent thought.

_**And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you**_

After a good ten minutes of snogging, Warren hugged her smaller frame to his muscular body. He buried his face in her hair. It smelled like peaches.

"I love you." He breathed lost in her soft, red locks.

"I love you too." Layla whispered while pressing her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Warren rested his back on the wall next to the open window, Layla resting on his firm chest. That was how they woke up the following morning. _So it wasn't just a dream._He thought happily.

"Morning." The red head greeted yawning but not moving away from his.

"Morning." He kissed her hair.

The End

So did you like it?? I don't know if her eyes are brown or some other color but I don't really care. This is my first Sky High fanfic so be nice and review. Song by Tom Felton (he's playing Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter series).

Here is the revised version, not a drastic change but it's better than nothing.

Review??

ImxAxPhoenix


End file.
